Liberta
by Skyla-chan.99
Summary: There was nothing that she wanted more than freedom. At the expense of her own life, she gained access to a brand new world, where two skies existed. One was dark, sinister, and deceiving. The other was a vast endless sea of dazzling blue, boundless and free. There was no question which she resided with. OC SI & Twin AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **A/N:** Yes, you've got it. I just mixed two famous plot lines together: self insert OC and Tsuna having an evil twin brother. I had this random moment to try how the two fit together, so here I am, writing a new KHR fanfic. This is my first time attempting anything so dramatic and angst-ish so I hope that I entertain you guys at the least. English isn't my first language so I apologise for any mistakes or grammar mistakes! Updates will be fairly slow so bear with me! :)

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

I hear the sound of chains, harsh metal clanking against the stone floor underneath me, supporting my weight. Cold hesitant light streams in through the cracked window on the door, blanketed in heavy thick layers of dust.

I stare down at the shackles on my wrists and the golden gleaming key in my hands. I hear the heavy metal door creak open, the sound echoing throughout the empty room. A cold shudder trickles down my spine as more light enters through the gap of the open door. I stare at the person who walks in after the door, a face I had grown very accustomed to ever since I was locked up inside this cage.

 _Three years._

My fingers clench on the golden key in my hand, my anger rising as all the mental simulations of my life for the past three years replayed in my mind like a broken record.

 _It's now or never._

Before the man would notice the stolen key in my hands, I quickly slide the key into the hole of my shackles. His eyes widened as I quickly spin the key, feeling the weight fall of my wrists. As he takes a step forward, I launch my entire body at him, knocking the air out of him. He crumbles down to the ground, back slamming with a thud against the stone wall, a scream making its way up his mouth. Without a second thought, I turn towards the door, swing it open, and run.

Heart pounding, head screaming, feet aching. As I run down the familiar hallway, I see a small crowd of guards heading my way. Taking a deep breath I ram myself into the sea of guards, ignoring the shrieks and profanities directed at me. Their hands try to reach me, to force me back, but I was faster than them.

Shaking away their grip, I hear them demanding for me to halt, yelling to each other that _the goddamn hacker_ had escaped. I sprint down the staircase, tripping on the third step and rolling down the stairs.

The whole place was in pandemonium. Guards were flying out here and there, people were running into each other as I continue on sprinting and making my way to freedom. I glance back at my pursuers for a moment, my sweat-soaked hair whipping in the wind.

They were carrying guns.

My face pales as I immediately pick up my speed, making a sharp turn to the right and sprint for the exit. As I sprint past the exit door, feeling crisp clean air brush against my face. The smell of it was soft and pleasant like the smell of freshly-cut grass and various types of flowers. It was a smell that used to be normalcy for me, that is, before I was caught. In front of the building was a large garden.

 _Well no wonder it smelled like grass..._

"There she is!" My eyes widen as I hear my pursuers reaching closer and closer to me.

From the corner of my eye, I see a pier nearby. A motorboat was floating in the clear blue sea, right next to the pier. If I could reach the pier, I could leap into the boat and ride off into the horizon, far away from their grasp. Frantically, I ran down the steps in front of the building, leaping over a wooden bench in the process, heading over towards the pier. It was dark outside and there was no one wandering around - no one to hear my cry for help.

The footsteps of my pursuers still linger behind me as I rush past the garden, my feet screaming and aching. I reach the small alleyway that would lead me directly to the pier. My hands slap against the dusty old red bricks as I leap over a pile of aluminium trash cans. Accidentally knocking a few over, like dominos, the rest of the cans clatter around behind me and bounce down the alleyway like a startled school of sardines.

As I continue on my path down the alleyway, I hear the sounds of the guards behind me, yelling profanities at the aluminum mess I had created a few seconds earlier. Inwardly grinning to myself, I allow the cans to bind me some time.

Leaping over the last pile of trash in the alleyway, I turn towards the pier, only a few meters in front of me. A small smile creeps up onto my face as I swiftly make my way towards the pier. The soles of my worn-out shoes dig into the wooden planks on the pier, the sound of wood filling my ears, as my heart thunders louder and louder. I reach the boat and without wasting even a millisecond, I throw myself into the boat, my body crashing into the seats. Placing my elbows on the seats, I lift my head up from the boat and see a few guards already making their way out of the alleyway.

There was no more time left to waste. I turn towards the key hole to start up the boat only to freeze cold.

There was no key to be found.

Scrambling to find the key, I found out that the amount of oil in the boat was also incredibly low. My heart sank like a coin being thrown down a wishing well, except I wasn't about to have any of my wishes granted.

Hearing the sound of footsteps directly behind me, I force out a dry laugh.

 _So this is how it all ends?_

"This is unfortunately where it all ends," the same man that I had knocked out at the beginning in my cell stands before me, eyes blazing with fury and anger.

I scoff out loud. "As if I couldn't deduce that myself."

All the guards raise their guns at me as I stare blankly back at them. "Don't be such a smart ass. You won't be getting out of this one. What did I tell you when the day I first locked you up in that cell?" the same man stated.

"...Tell what you found or attempt to escape and your life is as good as done." I calmly retort back.

"And after three years, the deed has been done. What a fool. If only you stayed put in that tiny cage of yours, you would have at least been able to live longer," the man speaks in a mocking tone, as if he was feeling pity for me.

As if a mafia boss who brutally slaughtered someone's parents would feel pity for a young girl like me.

"I would rather be dead than live in that pigsty for the rest of my life," I retort back, knowing fully well what the consequences would be and as I feared, the man ordered his men to place their fingers on the trigger. Mentally saying my last words, my lips contort into an exhausted, strained and pained smile. "Would you be so kind to grant me that wish?"

A satisfied smile played on his lips. "Gladly, my dear."

An intense amount of pain shot through my whole body at once, my vision turning white. I see my own flesh and blood being torn apart, the red specks flying mid air and the golden gleam of light from the gun shots. I let loose an inhuman scream, before I feel my body being lifted off the boat and sinking into the large body of water below.

The water, heavy and suffocating, fills up my lungs as I choke underneath the water. The pain increases as I struggle to tread up back to clean air. But my body can no longer move, as the pain becomes too much for my own body to handle. My breath slows and I can no longer hear the thundering sounds of my heart beating. A wave of intense coldness hits me as I sink deeper and deeper into the ocean.

My eyes, blank and lifeless, stares at the darkness surrounding me. My eyelids grow heavy as it becomes harder to breathe.

Weightless, painless, and lifeless.

I stop breathing altogether.

.

.

.

 _My last vision was a vast endless sea of dazzling blue - the most clear and beautiful sky I had ever seen._

* * *

I know things may seem a bit confusing now, but of course, things will be clarified as the story moves on. Leave a review before you leave! Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews! Since I'm actually over seas right now, I cannot say when I will update since it depends on how strong the wifi is in the hotel I stay in...but I will try my best to update as soon as I can!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Encounter**

 _"Sometimes, someone comes into your life so unexpectedly,_

 _takes your heart by surprise, and changes your life forever."_

 _\- Nishan Panwar_

* * *

When Reborn was personally chosen by the Ninth to train the future Vongola Decimo, he felt a small sense of pride and joy. The position as tutor of the heir of the famiglia was a position that held equal value to that of the Ninth itself, since the future of the Vongola relied on his skillful training.

Ignoring the incredulous and hostile stares that he was receiving from others, the arcobaleno walked through the raucous fray of chattering in the airport terminal and continued on his path to the exit, dragging a small suitcase alongside him.

Part of the reason why people were staring at him was due to the fact that there was a baby dressed in a black outfit way too formal for his appearance, walking alone through the airport terminal with a miniature sized suitcase with small wheels rolling behind him. The other reason was due to the green chameleon-like creature with large bulgy yellow eyes that sat itself upon the baby's Fedora hat.

Such a scene was not something one would witness every normal day. To be more exact, it was considered quite peculiar and strange.

"Oh, there's a young baby walking alone here," Reborn raised an eyebrow as he lifted his head up to see a beautiful young lady, most likely an air hostess, kneeling down in front of him. "Are you lost, young child?"

Flashing the lady his signature grin, he replied. "Ciaossu! Would you mind calling a taxi for me? I'm actually on a business trip."

The lady blinked and stayed silent for a few seconds before she blushed and apologized for mistaking him for a young child. "I'm so sorry!" the lady repeatedly begged for forgiveness, in which Reborn replied saying that he was not offended by her remark and urged her to get him a taxi as soon as possible.

Reborn stared at the lady's retreating form before sighing and reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. He had already read the files on every member in the Sawada household, including Iemitsu's wife. However, Reborn was not one who believed any form of intel without making sure of it with his own eyes.

According to the files that had been given to him through the hands of the Ninth and Iemitsu himself, the two Sawada twins were completely different.

The chosen heir of the Vongola family, Sawada Tatsuki was described as someone with natural charisma. He was bold, the smarter of the two, and the one who people always loved to flock around. He also had his own special way with words and the air around him permeated with his confidence. Sawada Tatsuki had a strong presence, since people always seemed to notice him whenever he was around. Clearly, many traits of a strong mafia boss was present in him.

Reborn turned the page over and stared at the back side.

On the other hand, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the _younger_ twin was the complete opposite of his older brother. He had a record of having poor grades and was considered mute by his peers, mainly because he did not talk very often. He was the type of person who would not speak unless spoken to. Unlike his older brother, he was fairly clumsy. He had no charisma and absolutely zero confidence in himself.

Reborn couldn't help but frown as he re-read the files. From the files, Sawada Tatsuki seemed to be a perfect fit for a mafia boss candidate.

But then again, bias is always present in all pieces of information, including the files that he was currently holding in his hands.

Any normal human being could see the obvious bias. Sawada Tatsuki's profile was way too flawless. Every detail on the piece of paper praised him highly for his abilities; everything written was positive. However, anything negative about him was excluded. Whether there was a reason for that would have to be further investigated.

Similarly, Sawada Tsunayoshi's profile had nothing positive included about him. If Reborn didn't have a good reputation with the Ninth and Iemitsu, he would have landed a flying kick on the said men's heads since they couldn't have been more obvious about their opinionated profiling.

Staring at the profile pictures, Reborn noticed various areas of interest. Just one look at their photos and it was clear to him that the two were not what they seemed to be on the outside. Appearance may fool others, but Reborn was the number one hitman in the mafia world. There was more to the twins than what was written on the piece of paper in front of his eyes.

And to Reborn, it was necessary to find out the truth, despite the fact that the final decision had already been made.

"Um...mister? A taxi is waiting for you outside the airport," Reborn's train of thought was interrupted as the young lady re-appeared in front of him. Smiling once again at her, he thanked her and made his way towards the taxi.

Standing in front of the taxi, he placed his files back into his pocket and leapt into the car, closing the door behind him.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked in an old gruffly voice. Reborn grinned in response.

 _"To Namimori."_

* * *

A cold bucket of water splashed down from the top of the door as a certain brunette with unkempt hair made his way into the classroom, hazel brown eyes staring up at the bucket as it fell. The contents of the bucket spilled directly on the brunette's head, as the class erupted into laughter.

"Dame-Tsuna, you look like a poor lost puppy drenched in the rain," a classmate howled in laughter as others followed suit.

"What kind of idiot would fall for such an old-school trick?" another added as most of the class agreed.

However, being randomly targeted throughout the day was not something considered new to Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was something that occurred quite regularly, as if it were part of his daily life. Ignoring all of the laughter around him, Tsuna merely quietly walked towards his seat next to the window in the back row, a pool of water following after his trail. As the sensei popped in through the door for his lesson, accidentally kicking the bucket in the process, Tsuna had just slid into his seat.

Staring at the bucket on the floor in suspicion, Morinaga-sensei turned towards the drenched boy in the corner of the room. Inwardly sighing, he picked up the bucket and placed it to the side of the door, out of anyone's path and started his lesson, ignoring the brunette who was shivering in his seat; the air conditioner in the classroom was blowing directly at his seat after all.

The teacher had many times told the young boy to stand up for himself against his bullies, but the teacher had yet to see the young boy do that. Words were useless with this young boy; he was hell-bent on staying quiet and silent, thus why the sensei gave up on him.

Throughout every lesson in school, Tsuna was usually dead focused on following the lessons. He knew he had the worst grades in the whole class (and quite possible the whole school), but at least he was diligent enough to study as hard as he could, despite being complete lost about some of the material taught. However, today he was fairly...distracted.

For some odd reason, he felt as if he was being...watched. Once in a while, he would feel a heated glare coming from outside the window, causing him to nervously fidget in his own seats. Tsuna would glance outside the window, trying to catch a glimpse of his _stalker_ (though he hardly believed anyone would be so interested in his dull and tedious life) only to no avail.

His efforts were fruitless and he could not track down his follower no matter how hard he tried.

"Sawada, come up to the front of the class and try solving this problem," Tsuna jumped out of his seat in surprise at his name being called before slowly making his way towards the front of the classroom, trying his best to avoid all of the legs that were purposely obstructing his path in an attempt to cause an embarrassing fall.

Standing in front of the classroom with a small piece of chalk in hand, Tsuna could only stare blankly at the board.

 _Since when did we learn this material?_

He remembered reading about the laws of cosine and sine but he could not remember the exact formula for the area of a triangle. The question on the board did not allow him to solve it in any other way either, aside from the use of the formula. Sweating nervously, Tsuna tried to write at least something down.

"Use the formula, Sawada!" a student bellowed from behind him.

"Isn't the formula base times height divided by two? Oh wait, you can't solve this question that way! Use the area formula!" another student stated in a mocking tone, much to Tsuna's dismay. However, there was nothing he could do about it.

He dropped his head down and stared at the floor below him, placing the piece of chalk down before whispering to his teacher. "Sensei...I-I don't know the formula."

With a sigh, his teacher dismissed him back to his seat and called upon another student who was more than gladly happy to answer the question that Dame-Tsuna could not solve.

This time, walking back to his seat, Tsuna tripped over someone's feet and fell head first onto the ground. Ignoring the snorts and chuckles around him, he quickly stood up again and brushed himself once before sprinting over to his seat.

He was not called upon ever again for the rest of the day. However, once in a while, he would feel those pointed stares, directed at his back, sending sparks down his spine.

* * *

Reborn sat on top of a tree branch that gave him the best view of Tatsuki and Tsuna's classrooms, dressed as a pile of leaves, legs dangling mid-air. So far, he had not like what he had seen with the younger twin. Since the moment Sawada Tsunayoshi stepped into the classroom, it was clear that he was isolated by others. Aside from the obvious bullying, those who didn't participate in the bullying did not stand up for him either.

It was as if no one bothered to care about his well-being, which was not a good sign.

However, what ticked Reborn off more than the fact that Tsuna had gotten drenched from head to toe by a stupid old school trick was the fact that the brunette had _seen_ it coming and yet chose not to evade the ambush.

It was obvious by the clear movement of those hazel brown eyes, shifting up as the bucket tipped over, that he had realized and yet chose to stay a sitting duck. What reason he had not to evade the attack Reborn did not know, however, he would have to talk to the younger twin about his peculiar actions.

On a positive note, the younger twin reacted to every single pointed stare of his. Every time he stared at him, the twin would nervously look around. When Reborn intentionally spiked his murderous intent, Sawada Tsunayoshi would twitch in his seat or fidget with his fingers, eyes cautiously rolling out the window towards his hiding place on the branches. Unfortunately, the younger twin's eyes was not accustomed to breaking through camouflages, thus why he could not break through Reborn's clever disguise.

Mentally noting the younger twin's satisfactory level of observation, Reborn turned towards the older twin's classroom.

Contrary to the younger twin, Sawada Tatsuki had a more... _normal_ entrance. He was greeted by his peers as he walked in and people immediately noticed his existence. The whole classroom would surround him and listen to his stories. Mirroring the contents in the files almost too perfectly, Sawada Tatsuki had everyone's attention in his classroom. No one had any hard feelings towards the young boy and everyone seemed to adore him.

However, listening to his stories, Reborn could tell that underneath that facade of perfection was a deep layer of arrogance. Most of the stories that he told had to do with his own accomplishments. Some of the stories that he told seemed almost fake to Reborn, but others were too occupied with the idea of him being _perfect_ that they failed to see any imperfections lying dominant underneath. Deceiving people into thinking he was the most kindest and well-mannered man on earth was most likely his forte.

Reborn would also have to fix Sawada Tatsuki's attitude and make sure he understands that a boss should never deceive his own subordinates — others around him included.

In addition to that, the poor boy did not even realize that someone was secretly spying on him. Unfortunately, Sawada Tatsuki also lacked the observational skills and intuition of a boss.

However, the boy's intelligence was real. He could easily solve the problems on the board and explained his reasonings perfectly when randomly called upon.

One had the intuition of a boss. One had the intelligence. To Reborn, both lacked true charisma.

Realizing where his train of thought was leading to, Reborn shook his head in an attempt to dismiss any other meaningless thoughts.

 _No_.

It was not part of his job to point out their flaws and compare them. His job was to train the heir of the Vongola and that was it. He didn't need to collect any further data on the younger brunette, since it was already set that the older brother would be the next Vongola. He should be more focused on training the older brunette to become a mafia boss.

But something about it all stilled smelled fishy to him. And without knowing that _something_ , Reborn couldn't possibly make an accurate training menu for them both.

Unfortunately, Reborn did not have a choice. He had to follow the Ninth's orders. He was to be focused on the older twin — end of story.

Frowning, he stripped himself of his disguise and leapt down from the branches, the soles of his shoes digging into the wood underneath his feet as he hopped down.

Brushing himself once, Reborn turned towards the school gates and made his way out, heading towards the Sawada household to inform Sawada Nana about his tutoring lessons that were set to start tomorrow.

Walking down the familiar rusty old streets, Reborn could not help himself but contemplate once more about the Ninth's decision, despite knowing his responsibilities.

The younger brunette had the same eyes that his _former_ boss had.

Like Luce, those eyes could be dull, lifeless, and so dark. But at the same time, they could be so clear and so dazzling, an out-worldly and breath-taking concoction of bright orange and sapphire blue.

* * *

"Oi Tatsuki, we're going to the arcade right after this. You want to come along?" Mitsusawa Ryuu, Tatsuki's best friend asked as he walked along side the older twin with his own group of friends.

Glancing towards the gate, he saw a familiar brunette, twiddling with the hem of his shirt in anxiety, eyes warily darting around. He was most likely trying to find his older brother; they _promised_ each other that they would walk home together every day for _various_ purposes. A smirk slowly made its way up his face, but he immediately concealed it with a polite smile. The boy turned to his friends, shook his head and kindly refused, showing his well-mannered side.

"No, I have to take my little brother home," Tatsuki answered as his friends nodded in understanding.

"Ah right, I feel sorry for you though. Isn't he a pain to take care of? Not to mention he's called Dame-Tsuna by his peers..." one of them stated as Tatsuki shrugged.

"He's still my little brother. It's my job to take care of him," Tatsuki answered with no hesitation, as if he had rehearsed it beforehand.

"Ah, I wished I had an older brother like you. My brother always bullies me around," the same friend stated with an exhausted look on his face. Tatsuki gave a laugh in response.

"Alright then, see you at school tomorrow, Tatsuki!" the older twin waved good bye to his friends and flashed his signature flamboyant smile as he watched their retreating backs.

Once he made sure they had disappeared from sight, the smirk that had once threatened to appear lit up on his face. Walking towards his younger brother like a predator about to pounce on its prey, he noticed his younger brother stiffen, sweat glistening like crystals on his forehead. He stood next to his younger brother and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulders, squeezing hard.

"...Shall we go home then, Dame-Tsuna?" Tatsuki harshly whispered, dark eyes shimmering like polished coals, his words acerbic – poison to Tsuna's ears. Tsuna could only nod subtly in reply.

He was used to his older brother's sudden change of personality when they were alone. Tsuna knew that his brother was only using him in order for his brother to play the role of a perfect brother, all in order to deceive his peers into believing that he was a kind-hearted young man who cared deeply about his family.

If only they knew how he truly was.

"Hurry up, I have a television show to catch up to. Pick up your pace!" Tatsuki growled as he harshly grabbed Tsuna's hands and forcefully pulled him along. Tsuna winced but he did not utter a single word of protest.

What was the point of saying anything when no one wanted to listen to his words to begin with?

Tsuna followed behind his brother like an obedient pet. While the afternoon was silent and calm, a slightly tensed air permeated the duo heading home. Having nothing to do, Tsuna allowed his eyes to lazily traverse the skies and the birds that flew in the grimness of the clouds.

It would probably rain tonight, judging by how dark the clouds were, despite the clear blue sky.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, you should be studying harder. Do you know how awful your grades are? It's embarrassing for me to have such an idiot for a younger brother. You don't want to cause me any trouble in the future, right?" Tatsuki suddenly spoke up as Tsuna jolted in surprise.

"...H-hai," Tsuna meekly replied in a soft voice, as if he were whispering.

"You better make sure you improve your grades or else," Tatsuki snapped back as Tsuna only cowered away further, whimpering like a lost puppy. Seeing how scared and defenseless his younger brother was, Tatsuki only howled out loud in victory.

Fortunately, the rest of the journey home was silent. Tatsuki did not feel the need to speak to his younger brother and kept a fairly large distance between them, with Tsuna wandering a few meters behind him. This benefited both of them; Tatsuki did not want to be involved with his younger brother more than necessary and Tsuna was not a masochist who wanted to be bullied by his older brother every second of the day.

However, such halcyon peaceful moments never lasted long.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw his brother suddenly halt to a stop, his face paling at an extremely fast rate. His brother's eyes widened, as shock registered itself upon Tatsuki's face. Suddenly, his brother side stepped out of the path and sprinted off, leaving a small trail of dust behind.

Tsuna blinked blankly. He took a few steps forward to see what it was that could have possible freaked out his normally stoic and cold brother that much.

Then, his eyes landed on a small figure in the middle of the street.

Unconsciously, his own eyes widened as well. His bag dramatically drooped down his shoulder, landing with a thud on the pavement below. His face was contorted into a mixture of shock, surprise, and concern.

In the middle of the street was a young girl, lying on the cold hard floor with a pool of crimson red blood spilling underneath her.

.

.

.

 _Unbeknownst to him, all it took was that one encounter to alter his life forever._

* * *

Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is where it all begins ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Ambivalence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay! I haven't been able to find good wifi until now. I literally typed this whole thing up on my phone so please forgive me for any random spelling or grammar mistakes! :) thank you for the encouraging reviews. I read them all and they really motivate me to write faster~ this chapter gives a small insight into my OC's past.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Ambivalence**

 _"Amidst the confusion of the times, the conflicts of conscience,_

 _and the turmoil of daily living, an abiding faith becomes an anchor to our lives."_

 _\- Thomas S. Monson_

* * *

Ah.

There it was again, that beautiful and mesmerizing vision of a clear blue sky, cloudless and stunning.

For some odd reason, that same image lingered in my mind for as long as I could remember.

I felt someone's gentle hands on my forehead, caressing my grown-out bangs, pushing them out of the way.

 _Such warmth._

Ever since I had been thrown into that large pit of water, my senses had gone completely numb. I couldn't feel anything but piercing coldness. It had been so long since I felt anything so soothing, calm, and peaceful.

 _Wait...ever since...I was thrown into a pit of water-_

My eyes immediately snapped open at that thought, a pair of hazel brown- no, orange hues appearing in my line of sight. His face distorted into shock and surprise as he immediately jumped away from me, scrambling on the floor and placing himself into a corner of the room. Mind now fully alert, I stared at the young boy in front of me with a wary glare. He was sitting on the floor, knees hunched up, sweat pouring down his face. His hazel brown eyes (although previously orange for some odd reason) were wide and filled to the brim with fear.

Recognizing the boy in front of me, my heart started racing in disbelief, the sound thundering in my head.

 _No...it can't be._

He had a few distinguishable features. He had that unkempt hair that always seemed to defy gravity. He was also a brunette, a small one at that. His eyes were a mixture of brown, orange, and many other wonderful colors.

There was only one person in the whole word that fit that description.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the main character of an anime show I used to watch when I was a young child.

 _What in the world is going on?_

Glancing away from the brunette, I stared down at my own disheveled form. Bandages were meticulously wrapped all over my body. Someone had obviously ripped off my blood and filth covered clothing and replaced it with a new t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I was currently sitting on what was most likely Sawada Tsunayoshi's bed. A wave of nostalgia swept over me as I looked around the bedroom, remembering what I saw in the TV box when I was a child. The familiar yellow blanket bundled up on my lap, the aqua-blue colored curtains, the small wooden bookshelf in the corner of the room...this was with no doubt Sawada Tsunayoshi's room.

The only thing missing in the room was a certain Hitman tutor. Judging by the fact that he was not present, I had most likely been brought into episode one of the anime.

 _But how on earth did I get pulled into an anime series when I was supposed to have died that fated night?_

The sound of clothes rustling in the corner of the room brought my attention back to the brunette who had now moved away from his corner, no longer in shock and fear. I stared at him as he slowly crawled back towards me, a worrying look on his face.

Guessing what he most likely wanted to ask, I opened my mouth and spoke in perfect Japanese, much to my own surprise. "I'm alright. The wounds aren't as bad as they look."

 _So now I can speak Japanese as well?_

His face contorted into an expression of relief. I had no idea why he hadn't spoken a single word yet, but I was in no place to be asking questions. To be more exact, I was in a place where I needed answers - and real fast too before I lose my mind.

The sound of a door creaking next to the brunette brought my attention to the newcomer.

A similar (yet slightly different) brunette stepped into the bedroom, a beautiful smile on his face. My jaws dropped as I stared at the boy in front of me. I glanced towards Tsuna, who had suddenly tensed up for some unknown reason, sweat glistening like gems on his pale face. Then, I turned back to the newcomer, horror and shock still stretched upon my face.

The newcomer laughed at my panicked expression. "There's nothing to be worried about. I was the one who carried you here. I spotted you lying in the middle of the road unconscious. That idio- boy right there is my younger twin brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm the older brother, Sawada Tatsuki. How are you feeling?"

Twin?

Sawada Tsunayoshi had a twin brother who was older than him?

 _Now this is just weird. Tsuna doesn't have a twin brother in the anime. What in the blazing hell is going on?!_

"Oh...um...I'm okay now," I quietly answered, keeping a poker face that would have made a brick wall jealous on the outside, as I observed the boy in front of me.

He said he was the one who carried me here and yet I saw not a single speck of my blood on his shirt. I glanced at Tsuna who was still burning holes into the floor, as if he was terrified to look up at his own brother's face. Then, I noticed a small speck of red blood on his shirt. My eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion.

 _A lie_.

"That's good. I'll go down and call my mother so she can check up on you," the older twin flashed another stunnin- _deceiving_ smile before disappearing out the doorway.

The room once more elapsed into silence. Neither Tsuna nor I spoke. However, the silence that permeated around us was not uncomfortable by any means. It was peaceful...welcoming...and warm. I turned towards the brunette who now had his attention on me.

Blinking, I gave him a small smile. "Hey, thank you for carrying me back here."

He jumped in surprise at my statement, an innocent and yet restrained reaction, so different from what his character was in the anime. This boy was so quiet and well-mannered it was unbelievable. The Tsuna in the anime would have most likely screamed "hie" and sprinted off into the horizon if he had seen a bloody figure in the middle of nowhere...and yet this same boy in front of me was the one who carried me to his own house.

This can't possibly be the same Sawada Tsunayoshi.

I wasn't just pulled into the KHR world.

I was pulled into an alternate universe of the KHR world.

"...H-How did you know I was the one who carried you here?" Tsuna's soft and timid voice spoke up, as I raised an eyebrow.

"It's obvious by your appearance. My blood is painted all over your shirt, unlike your brother who seems to be all squeaky clean as if he had never dared to touch me," I answered.

"O-Oh..." he quietly mumbled. An awkward pause of silence followed his words. I patiently waited for him to continue.

"...Thank you for noticing," Tsuna suddenly uttered, an honest, pure, and ethereal smile on his face. My eyes widened at the sight.

Ah.

He truly was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It didn't matter that his personality was completely different from the anime. He's still the same shy and timid boy whose smile was so precious...so beautiful and _free_.

His older twin brother was a totally different story; his smile no longer seemed beautiful to me compared to the one in front of my eyes. Deceiving would be the word used to describe Sawada Tatsuki's appearance.

I gave a smile of my own back to him. "Your welcome."

"Ah! So you're awake now," my head spun towards the newcomer, who quietly opened the door, holding a glass of water in hand. It was Sawada Nana, the motherly figure of many in the anime. "Are you feeling alright now?" she asked, as the older twin popped into the room, following after her footsteps.

"Ah yes, I'm feeling alright now," I gave the same answer I did to the twins a few minutes ago. Her face immediately lit up into a bright grin, emitting an anime-like flowery aura.

"Oh thank goodness. I didn't know what was going to happen if you didn't wake up. I was going to take you to the hospital, but Tsu-kun decided against it," Nana explained as I nodded in understanding, though why Tsuna refused to take me to the hospital was a mystery to me.

"I appreciate all that you've done for me. Thank you so much," I politely replied as she slowly walked over to my position on Tsuna's bed. She placed herself down next to me on the bed and suddenly moved her hands up towards my forehead. I blinked.

"Hm...it appears that you do not have a fever, which is a good thing," she said in an ebullient voice. My heart throbbed at that sight.

Sawada Nana...a mother of one- well now two kids. She was so kind to many in the anime, the perfect mother anyone could ever ask for. Seeing her made me miss my own parents all of a sudden.

I forced out a small smile, trying my best to keep it as natural as I could. "Yes, that is good to hear."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tsuna frown while Tatsuki subtly rolled his eyes, feet lightly tapping the floor in impatience, showing how much he wanted to be excluded from this conversation.

"Well, now that your check up is done...do you mind telling us how you ended up there in the middle of the road?" Sawada Nana suddenly asked the dreaded question, as I immediately froze. All eyes were suddenly focused on me, as I searched my own brain for an answer.

What was I supposed to say, that I got myself killed because I was a professional hacker but somehow miraculously revived back into an anime show? Not even a three year old child would believe that story. Well maybe Lambo would but it was too far stretched to be considered even close to the truth. How much should I tell them to begin with? What if they tried to search up for the mafia group that attacked and imprisoned me for three years with the police, only to find that it didn't exist? That would only make my own existence more suspicious.

I settled with the most plausible answer that I could think up of. "I...don't quite remember how I ended up on the streets. I know that I was attacked, but I'm...not sure about the details."

Her face immediately twisted into an expression of concern and worry. Her hands suddenly grasped mine in a comforting manner. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart for lying to her so easily like that. "Oh you poor thing. It must have been quite a shock. It's not a surprise that you can't recall anything at the moment. It's alright, you don't have to force yourself to remember anything yet," Nana said, much to my relief.

 _Such a kind woman._

"Thank you for understanding," I replied, sincerely glad that she did not encroach on my privacy.

"Do you go to school?" she suddenly asked as I blinked, wondering where that question came flying from. "You look similar in age to Tats-kun and Tsu-kun here."

"Oh, I'm also fourteen," I answered honestly, feeling relieved that it wasn't a question where I needed to lie again to such a kind and trusting woman like her. "And I'm actually not enrolled in a school."

Sawada Nana gasped at my answer, her eyes wide and hands clasped around her mouth in shock. "But you're only fourteen! I can't believe your parents didn't send you to school..." her voice trailed off as she pondered about my peculiar situation.

 _Well I can't tell you where my school is because obviously, it doesn't exist in this world._

"Um...my parents passed away from an accident when I was eleven years old, so I was forced to stop education then," I spoke out again half-lying, as her expression paled even further. I noticed that Tsuna was now staring even harder at me, his eyes now gleaming orange for some unknown reason.

"Oh you poor thing...so many horrendous things have been happening around you, huh? I'm sorry to bring up such a traumatic event," she said in an apologetic voice, eyes drooped in anguish and sadness. I immediately tried to coax the heart breaking look off her face.

"Um, it's alright. I'm pretty much used to it all by now," I smiled reassuringly and watched as her expression slowly lightened up again.

"If you say so..." Nana trailed off, looking lost in thought all of a sudden. Tsuna was currently staring out the window, eyes narrowed as if he were searching for something. Tatsuki's face suddenly lit up in realization.

 _"_ Oh, then why don't you stay with us? We can enroll you into Namimori too," Tatsuki suddenly spoke up, much to everyone's surprise, especially mine.

 _Why would he say something like that when he obviously wanted nothing to do with me? There has got to be an ulterior motive..._

"Oh that's a fantastic idea! We have extra guest rooms so you can use one of them. I'll get started on your enrollment immediately so you can enroll tomorrow! What an amazing idea. I'm so proud of you, Tats-kun!" Nana immensely praised Tatsuki and patted him on the head as Tatsuki beamed in response.

I gaped and sweat dropped.

 _He said that just to earn a compliment from his mother?! Is that how bad he needs her trust?!_

"It was nothing, okaa-san," he replied to his mother with a small laugh of his own.

"Um...are you sure about this ma'am?" I voiced out as she whirled towards me, eyes sparkly like stars.

"Of course! I've always wanted a daughter for a change so it'll be fine!" She grinned in sheer happiness, then suddenly clapped her hands in realization. "Oh, I forgot to ask the most important question!" I stared at her, confused, as she suddenly smiled warmly at me once more. "What's your name?"

I blinked. Should I tell them my real name? But I'm in Japan, so I might as well make myself a Japanese alias. I stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking up of a name I could go by. Having my own moment of realization, I turned towards the rest of the family and spoke out in a clear voice, a small lop-sided grin hanging on my face.

"Akina. Matsuki Akina."

* * *

Although Reborn was usually prepared for unexpected events, he was caught by surprise at the timing of such an accidental encounter. Being a professional hitman, it was no question that he had spent his time contemplating beforehand various situations that would ruin his scheduled meeting with the Vongola heir. Mental simulations of him being forced to fight against unknown famiglias were the first to pop into his head.

However, he had not expected the younger twin to carry a bloody stranger into his own home.

From outside Sawada Tsunayoshi's bedroom window, Reborn sat himself upon a tree branch fully disguised once again, watching as the Sawada family interacted with the previously bloody girl. He silently watched Sawada Nana as she took care of the said girl, the twins quietly watching from the sidelines.

The young girl had striking ruby red eyes and light brownish hair - almost beige colored to be more exact. Her appearance definitely screamed out foreign; she was clearly not of Japanese heritage. The fact that she was found lying half-dead in the middle of the streets also screamed suspicious. If she had truthfully been attacked, then there was a possibility that she was involved somehow with the mafia. She could be an enemy, secretly disguised as a wounded person in order to breach into the Sawada household.

Whether she was a threat to the Vongola family or not would have to be figured out as soon as possible.

Speaking of unexpected events, the fact that the Vongola heir had turned out to be a deceiving boy who bullied his own younger brother behind the shadows only fueled his anger even further. He had been watching everything, from the older twin's harsh and venomous words towards his brother and the way he walked a far distance away from Tsuna. The fact that Tsuna's face remained indifferent was most likely because it had become normalcy to him, thus meaning that Tatsuki's bullying had gone _that_ far.

A mafia boss should never lay his hands upon a family member, no matter what. Or actually, no one should ever purposely hurt their own family members. And if it was Tatsuki's unethical behaviors that changed Tsuna into that almost-mute, shy, timid and cowardly boy, then Reborn knew exactly what he needed to do with his Leon hammer.

As Reborn watched the conversation, he came to the conclusion after lip-reading for almost ten minutes straight, that he would have to reveal himself to the twins when the young girl wasn't present, since it seems like she will be staying in the Sawada household.

Suddenly, the younger twin flinched and slowly turned his head towards the window. Reborn on reflex immediately ducked away from Tsuna's view as the said boy glanced towards his direction. Once again, the young boy had noticed Reborn's peculiar stare and as much as he did not want to admit it, Reborn was _glad_ that the younger twin did, unlike his older brother.

Now that Reborn had seen everything today, he felt content with the amount of information that he had gathered. To conclude, it was clear that although Sawada Tatsuki was the chosen heir of the Vongola, he had many negative faults that needed to be altered immediately before things spiraled out of hand.

Giving one last look towards the window, Reborn retreated down the tree and made his way out of the Sawada household, preparing for a tiring first meeting scheduled for tomorrow.

* * *

I sighed as Sawada Nana and Tatsuki left Tsuna's bedroom, leaving Tsuna and I to converse freely without any obstructions. As much as I appreciated their cheerfulness and all, I didn't really need it at the moment when my situation had spun completely out of my own grasp.

Noticing my sigh, I saw Tsuna staring at me, reaching his arms out towards his desk, pulling a piece of notepad paper and a pencil off the table. I blankly watched him scribble a quick note onto the piece of paper before he showed it to me, a smile on his face.

Three simple words were written on the piece of paper, yet made a lasting impression on me.

 _ **Everyone has secrets.**_

My eyes widened in surprise at his statement, fingers twitching in anxiety.

He noticed my lies.

That explained why his reactions - his frowns and all - were off when I told his mother my story.

He realized that I wasn't telling his mother the truth, and yet he didn't mind and told me that everyone has secrets so I shouldn't be concerned about it?! I was not used to this observant and collected Sawada Tsunayoshi at all. I knew how on-point his intuition was, but it was never used during his daily life in the anime. He was supposed to be the dunce and oblivious boy who feared chihuahuas and always ran away from conflict.

And yet this boy was so different. He was a Sawada Tsunayoshi that I never came to knew and wouldn't have known, if not for my untimely death sending me into this world.

"...Thank you for not questioning me. I know that you probably have a bunch of secrets of your own, involving your brother as well," I said as he flinched. He quickly wrote another message onto the back side of the paper.

 _ **Please don't tell anyone about my brother.**_

"...Are you sure? I think it's better if you tell someone about his behaviors. Maybe he would stop bullying you," I voiced out my opinion. He shook his head in response, hands already moving onto a different piece of paper.

 _ **He's still my older brother. I cannot afford to taint his image.**_

I sighed in response to his message. "And yet you allow him to taint yours? Does that mean that you yourself don't believe you deserve the attention that Tatsuki has wrongfully stolen from you? You think that Tatsuki should be the one to shine, while you hide yourself behind the shadows?"

His silence was more than enough to answer that question.

Silence permeated the air around us once again as we both stayed quiet, lost in our thoughts. For some odd reason, I didn't feel awkward or wary around him at all. Just staying near his presence was more than enough to calm down my alarming questions regarding how on earth I managed to survive a deathblow and magically appeared in an anime.

Maybe it was due to the fact that I hadn't been exposed to such warmth for almost three whole years.

Maybe I could trust him...this Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No, I _can_ trust him with my true story.

Or at least something inside of me tells me that I can full-heartedly trust this young boy in front of me unconditionally and he won't question a single thing.

"You know, I'm actually the daughter of two lawyers," I started speaking, catching Tsuna by surprise as he immediately focused his attention on my story. "They were quite the busy parents, you know? Coming home past midnight every day...forgetting all about their own daughter. Sometimes, I thought they didn't really care about me." Tsuna's expression changed into one of understanding.

"So I was really happy one day when they bought me a laptop. I was never given anything by my parents before, not even during my own birthday - well aside from a piece of cake. Anyways, I thought that finally, I had been given the recognition that I deserved." Tsuna silently nodded as he listened to my story.

"But you know...I was completely wrong about that. You see, my dad actually gave me another present - a handbook." At that statement, Tsuna suddenly seemed confused at the direction my story was headed towards. "I wasn't sure what it was about since I was only eight years old then. I had nothing else to do, so I played around with my laptop a lot, reading the handbook and following the different instructions written on it."

 ** _And that handbook was...?_**

Tsuna suddenly wrote on a piece of paper and shoved it in front of my face. I laughed at how focused he was on my story. "It was actually...a book on hacking."

I mentally burst out into laughter as Tsuna suddenly gaped, eyes widened with shock. It was a nostalgic look to me, since I remember seeing this same expression on the TV screen at least once every episode. "I know how crazy that sounds but that's how I got started on hacking. I realized later on that my parents gave me that present so that they would be able to use me later on."

"Eventually, I became the hacker of the family, breaking into secret websites and pulling out various dark secrets out of them. My parents would use this information to win their cases, earning them a huge reputation. I was happy to see them successful as well. They gave me some attention too, so I wasn't really complaining about it." Tsuna gave me a sympathetic look.

"But one day, my parents were taken out by an enemy who had a grudge against them. Apparently, we had accidentally set foot past the boundaries where the law could protect us. We got ourselves involved with a shady group."

 ** _Taken out? Do you mean..._**

I think back to the horrors of that day. The filthy red blood, spilling out of every corner of the room. The burning smell and metallic taste, the ear-splitting screams, the dirty and zombie-like hands, trying to get their hands onto me, the rapid gunshots and all...I remembered everything about it. My fingers unconsciously clenched as I shivered in anger, the memories flooding back like tidal waves.

"They were brutally murdered in front of my eyes and I was kidnapped by them," my voice shook as I answered, making Tsuna freeze, the blood running out of his face. I could see that Tsuna was currently horrified at my story. "They kept me in a cage for three whole years, until I eventually escaped and ended up here in Namimori somehow. My memory did disappear somehow in between, but you found me and here I am, lying in your bed in your house."

Tsuna didn't move an inch. He opened his mouth as if to say something, his hands clenched in anger and hesitance. A pained smile appeared on my face as I watched the young boy in front of me mull over my story. "I'm sorry I told you such a horrifying story. You can forget about it if you wish-"

"No," his stern and serious voice echoed clearly throughout the bedroom. I gasped in surprise, hearing his voice so clear and loud. His eyes burned orange, the timid and shy look in his face no more as his expression hardened. He turned towards me, a melancholic and empathetic look I never wanted to see ever again plastered upon his face."I won't forget it. You've endured well, Matsuki-san."

I was stunned and left speechless by his sudden display of voice. I dumbly stared at him, his eyes staring right into my soul.

Suddenly, I grew aware of the stinging sensation crawling up in my eyes. Blinking them away as fast as I could, I feigned invulnerability against the spreading, numbing poison. I hadn't cried for the past three years and all of my emotions were suddenly brought forth all at once...because of this one boy. The pain in my heart spilled out from my lips as I choked, quietly sobbing.

.

.

.

 _I felt Tsuna's kind and caring hand, patting my head, chasing away the poison as I broke down for the first time in three years._

* * *

So there you have it! Next chapter is where all the action finally begins. I'll try to update again in a week or so! Ciao~


End file.
